1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leg of a metallic table. More specifically, the present invention relates to a leg, which is connected to the top portion of a table in such a manner that the firmness and stability of the table increases when more weight is placed on the top portion.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Tables are important furniture in our houses, and indispensable tools in offices and factories. Tables should be as stable and strong as possible. And, stability and firmness of a table depends greatly on the way the legs are connected to the top portion of the table.
Referring to FIG. 4, a conventional metallic table includes legs 22, and a top portion, which is formed with bent around edges 211, and connecting portions 21 near to the edges 211.
Each of the connecting portions 21 has a support 212, a connecting plate 213, and a hollow connecting member 214 fitted thereto. The support 212 has two lateral plate portions. Each of the lateral plate portions of the support 212 is folded at two ends thereof. The lateral plate portions are respectively joined to bottom sides 2111, and 2121 of the top portion of the table at upper end portions thereof by means of welding; thus, a space is provided between both of the lateral plate portions. The bent around edge 211 is joined to the lower end of the corresponding lateral plate portion by means of welding. The connecting plate 213 is joined to inner sides of the lateral plate portions at the edges by means of welding. The hollow connecting member 214 has a central through hole 2122, and a screw hole 2141, and is firmly disposed between the lateral plate portions of the support 212 and under the connecting plate 213, and firmly joined to the same by means of welding.
In combination, the leg 22 is inserted into the through hole 2122 of the hollow connecting member 214 with the top thereof coming into contact with the connecting plate 213, and a bolt 2142 is screwed into the screw hole 2141 to secure the leg 22 to the hollow connecting member 214. Thus, the table can be used with all of the legs being fitted to top portion thereof to support the same in a level position.
However, the table has disadvantages as followings:
1. Because the tops of the legs 22 contact the bottoms of the connecting plates 213, most of the weight of the table""s top portion and the objects on the table is supported by the connecting plates 213. Consequently, the table is not strong enough.
2. When a lot of weight is supported on the table to cause the bolts 2142 to loosen, the table is likely to become unstable.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a leg, which is connected to the top portion of a table in such a manner that the firmness and stability of the table increases when more weight is placed on the table""s top portion.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a metallic table with increased strength.
The leg of a table according to the present invention includes a connecting portion, and an elongated supporting rod portion. The connecting portion includes two lateral plates, and two horizontal portions formed between the lateral plates. The lateral plates are secured to the bottom of a table""s top at the upper ends thereof. Each of the horizontal portions has a through hole. The through-holes are aligned with each other, and have annular walls formed around them.
The annular walls are shaped such that the inner sides thereof taper off towards an upper end of the upper one. The elongated supporting portion has two pads fitted around an upper end thereof, the pads have protruding lines on inner sides to be fitted to an annular trench formed on the upper end of the elongated supporting rod portion. The elongated supporting rod portion is joined to the connecting portion with the pads being inserted into the annular walls. The pads are shaped in such a manner that the outer sides thereof taper off towards an upper end thereof; thus, the pads will be forced further into the connecting portion when more weight is placed on the table.